Applauded
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: "You were so beautiful on that stage Tobi-kun!" She cried hugged him tighter. "That's Sakura, un?" Deidara questioned with a raised eyebrow. "She has pink hair..." Sasori commented with a blank face. One-Shot, TobiSaku, TobiXSakura. Edited. OOC Warning.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Tobi X Sakura

**Type:** One-Shot

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May have swearing in it. Also Madara is an Inner-type thing.

**Set: **This story is set in the high-school realm.

**Word Count: **1,668

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Applauded<strong>

**+*+** A TobiXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>Sakura loudly applauded the end of Tobi's performance. He had his orange swirl mask hanging on the side of his face, like how he always wore it, but the rest of his face was covered in orange and black swirl face-paint. To complete the look, he had in red contacts that resembled the old Uchiha bloodline trait of old, and his hair had been spiked up more than usual.<p>

He had just finished being the star of the most recent school play called 'The Lost Chronicles' as his ancestor Madara Uchiha. Apparently the mask he wore on the side of his face was the actual mask Madara wore long ago.

It was cool in a way but also creepy.

Tobi was surprisingly well suited to playing Madara; it was kinda scary that cheerful, little-ball-of-sunshine Tobi, could act so cold, distant and murderous...

He looked out into the crowd once the play had ended, like he'd heard her clapping loudly for him. He singled her out somehow and he looked directly at her, her pastel green eyes met his burning red ones. He had grinned then and waved to her. His fans had thought that he had been waving for them and they had cried out his name louder, which surprised him and made him stumble a bit. She giggled lightly, and got out of her seat.

If she was going to meet him, which she was, she'd have to go now because Tobi had a lot of fans.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Half an Hour Later ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Tobi stood in his large dressing room.<p>

The Akatsuki had gathered there straight after the show had ended, so they had been waiting there for him when he had arrived. Not long after Tobi had escaped the stage through a secret passage that led to his dressing room, the fangirls had swarmed in and surrounded the dressing room's door.

Tobi frowned and looked out into the swirling masses of girls. He noted that his Sakura-chan wasn't among them.

'I'm sure she'll be here soon,' his darker side whispered to him, comforting him for once instead of frightening him, 'she likes us.'

'Yes,' he thought back, 'She'll be here soon.'

His family, the Akatsuki, had congratulated him heartily for his excellent performance. Itachi had even said he was proud of him.

His Deidara-senpai had even been putting in a huge effort to not insult him, and had even admitted that Tobi had impressed him.

None of them had met his Sakura-chan though; he was the only one in her classes. The other Akatsuki members were all in the grade above his – and in effect – hers. They only knew of her due to Tobi talking about her.

Deidara's eye twitched at the effort of not insulting Tobi, and Kisame, who saw this, was laughing in the corner quietly, sipping his sake (Japanese alcohol).

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_* <strong>Flash Back ***_+_***

* * *

><p>"Okay Deidara," Pein said to the blonde haired clay artistpyro, "this is an important night for Tobi. So I'm forbidding you from insulting him." And with that Pein turned tail and left Deidara to talk with Itachi, who was on the other side of the room. Deidara's mouth hanging open. Kisame started laughing quietly and retreated to a corner to sip his sake.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> End Flash Back ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Kisame came up behind Tobi and patted him on the back, of course a pat from Kisame is like a whack, so the force made Tobi stumble a little but he grinned up at Kisame nevertheless.<p>

"Who knew you had it in you to be so...bad." Kisame grinned, sharp, shark teeth glinting. Some of the other members who'd been listening in, winced at Kisame's choice of words. Tobi did not like to be called bad. When someone called him bad, he either got extremely scary or extremely sad. Both of them had extreme consequences; Tobi would go ninja on their asses if he was mad, or he would cry loudly if he was sad. Very loudly.

But to their surprise he merely smiled lightly at Kisame and continued looking out the door, trying to see past all the fan-girls.

But then his black eyes glazed over with unshed tears, "Sakura-chan said she'd be here 10 minutes ago," he admitted to the shark-like man, "she told me she would come and tell me if I was good or not."

Pein came up behind Tobi as curiosity over took him.

"Who is this Sakura-chan, you keep talking about?" He asked quietly, wondering if she was a threat, and if she was, how best to get rid of her.

Tobi turned to his leader and opened his mouth to answer him, when someone glomped him from behind. Tobi grinned; he'd know that glomp from anywhere. It was Sakura-chan!

Everyone else hadn't come to that conclusion though, and thought she was just some deranged fangirl.

"Kisame get rid of her." Pein growled. No one randomly glomped his subordinates! Especially if the glompee was a rabid fangirl!

Kisame moved quicker than Tobi could correct Pein, and Kisame grabbed Sakura by the shoulders in order for him to yank her off of Tobi's back.

It was a mistake on his part, though, and she turned around – letting go of Tobi and breaking his hold on her in the same movement – and socked him in the face. He almost fell over from the force of it and his eyes widened. She was half the size he was!

Tobi had turned around just in time to witness the punch and his obsidian eyes widened. He had taken out the contacts as soon as he'd escaped back to his dressing room - they felt uncomfortable and they kind of itched (a/n sorry if this is wrong information, I, myself, have never had the joy of wearing contacts).

"Don't touch me you overgrown fish!" She hissed angrily at Kisame, reminding everyone strongly of a cat with its fur fluffed up.

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi gleefully called out a greeting, holding out his arms for a hug. She instantly turned, all traces of her anger gone.

"Tobi-kun!" She gleefully said back, running the few steps and jumping into his arms. He swung her around dramatically. The organisation sweatdropped in the background.

"You were so beautiful on that stage Tobi-kun!" She cried hugged him tighter.

"That's Sakura, un?" Deidara questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"She has pink hair..." Sasori commented with a blank face.

"It's burning my fucking eyes just looking at it!" Hidan said loudly. Thankfully she hadn't heard him and the other members nodded, agreeing with Hidan. It was very pink.

Kisame walked back to his family, one hand covering his tender – probably bruised – face.

"She packs one hell of a punch though, so I wouldn't be caught saying that around her." He said, wincing lightly when he accidentally put pressure on the wound.

Tobi put Sakura down and they gazed into each other's eyes, "I'm so sorry I'm late Tobi," she said, dramatic tears welling up in her eyes, "it was so hard squeezing past all your fangirls. One almost mauled me."

"All that matters is that your here now." He said soothingly, hugging her against me him.

'And if I ever see a girl looking at Sakura wrong they'll regret it! Scratch that. If I see anyone, male of female, looking at Sakura wrong, they'll regret it.'

'Agreed'

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Konan clutched her hands together and watched the unfolding drama like she was watching a TV show. Tears were coming out of her amber eyes and she was leaning forward in anticipation.<p>

Pein rolled his eyes at her.

He turned around to see everyone else watching the two embracing teens like they were watching a soap opera at the base.

"Why are people in my organisation such drama addicts?" He grumbled. But even he, the fearsome leader of the Akatsuki, couldn't help but look back, and even he, was trapped in the scene the two were creating.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> Finished **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
